Tree Hill: The New Golden Girl
by daneil.james'ntom
Summary: AU: Supermodel Haley James is forced to move to Tree Hill, NC after getting into trouble. Upon arriving, Haley meets new friends, new enemies, and new romances. Ships: Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton. A little bit of Rathan, but not much. Eventually a series.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle but also, criticism is nice. I would like to just take this time to leave a little bit of an authors note that you might want to look at before you continue on with the story. Thanks,

Jordan

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, all I own is this plot line.**

**A/N: A couple main points that are a lot different then the show. **

**1. Haley is a world famous super model who is being shipped to Tree Hill. **

**2. Brooke and Peyton are cousins. **

**3. Peyton is a lot more cheery in this fanfic (please don't hate me if you like her broody)**

**4. Jake does NOT have Jenny but still knows Nikki. **

**5. Nathan is dating Rachel. **

**I hope I covered all the bases, if I didn't, please feel free to ask questions. Anyways, on with the story. **

**Chapter One: From the Catwalk to Tree Hill**

Haley James climbed out of her black car and as she reached across the leather interior she looked towards her driver.

"Thanks Issac, I think I can handle it from here."

Issac nodded and then smiled, "As you wish Ms. James. I will pick you up at the end of the day."

Haley smiled, gave a small wave and slammed the car door shut. She made sure that Issac was gone and then headed off towards the building. She wasn't really in the mood to walk down the hallways and have everyone look at her. She was used to it, but this time, she just wanted to fit in. She really didn't want to be noticed, especially after the article about her in last weeks STAR magazine.

**Flashback**

_**Sexy international super model Haley James, 17, is seen leaving New York's local club drunk, stoned, and probably covered head to toe in lawsuits. **_

**Haley slammed the magazine down and was utterly outraged. She dialed her manager, Miles Sterling, and as soon as she heard his voice on the other end, she began to flip. **

"**Miles, what the hell is with this article?" Haley screamed. **

"**What article?" Miles asked**

"**The article in Star magazine. Don't play dumb, I know you know what article I mean." Haley yelled, not sure if that even made sense. She looked back down at the picture. Her boyfriend, local actor, Justin Farginni, had his arm around her shoulder, they were both slumped over, smiles on their faces. She couldn't remember that night at all. **

"**Oh yes, that one. Me and Fiona are on immediate damage control." His voice sounded shaky. Haley took a deep breathe and released it slowly. **

"**Thanks." She looked down at her hands. "When are the parentals showing their sorry asses?" Haley asked. She knew she was in trouble when her parent's decided to get involved. Normally they were off halfway across the world, completely oblivious to Haley and her outstanding career. **

"**They should be arriving any minute." Miles said. He said his goodbye and hung up the phone. Haley got up from the couch and went into the bathroom to grab some advil to ease her pounding head.**

**End Flashback**

So, worse came to worse. Lots of yelling, kicking, screaming, and crying. Then her parent's handed her a one way ticket to Tree Hill, North Carolina. They told her that she would stay there until she could get into shape. Haley, naturally, wasn't happy about it. She didn't want to leave New York city, her friends, her fabulous life style, just to go to a town that she hadn't even heard of.

As soon as she walked in the front doors of the drab highschools she normally only saw at photo shoots, she headed straight for the bathroom. Luckily, no one was in there and it was easy for her to change. Currently she was in jeans, a teeshirt, her hair in a tight ponytail. Stepping into a stall she changed into a tight fitting green halter top, tight black pants, and put her hair down. She inserted her green hoops and her green studded belly ring and after applying lipgloss, she was as good as gold. She knew that dressing like this wasn't good for the cause of "blending in" but it wasn't in her nature not to look up to par. She stuffed her old clothes into her bag, did a final once over in the mirror, and carefully stepped out of the bathroom. The hallways were quickly starting to fill up and the faster she got to her locker the sooner. If only she knew where that was.

Haley aimlessly wondered around the hallways, eyes following her everywhere she went, until she finally reached the office. She closed the door softly and stepped up to the desk. There, a rather plump lady, her cheeks rosy, smiled up at her.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked sweetly.

"Um, yeah I think." Haley smiled "My name is Haley James, I was told to come here before I started any of my classes."

"Oh yes, let me just print out your schedule and then I'll set you up with a student guide." The lady put her glasses at the tip of her nose. "Feel free to have a seat darling."

"Thank you." Haley sat in the cold, metal folding chair and looked over at the magazines. There was her picture on the cover, she turned away, trying not to cry. Trying not to remember why she was here.

The lady came up to Haley several minutes later, a couple after the bell rang, with another girl. The girl was tall, brunette, and had a giddy smile on her face. The lady handed Haley her schedule and then smiled sweetly.

"Haley, this is Brooke Davis. She is going to be your guide." The lady turned to Brooke.

"Miss Davis, this is..." she was cut off.

"Oh yes, I know who she is." Haley blushed. The lady nodded and headed off towards her desk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Haley James."

"Please, Brooke, just call me Haley."

Brooke hooked her arm in Haley's and they headed out to the hustle and bustle of the Tree Hill hallway. "Okay, Haley, let's begin with finding your locker."

Haley looked at the slip. "564."

"Perf!" Brooke yelled.

"Huh?" Haley was confused.

"Oh sorry, I just meant that your locker is right across from mine. It's wonderful, you can meet broody, and P. Sawyer, and Jakie, and Natey. Oh this is going to be fun."

"Oh yes, so much fun." Haley said sarcastically. It wasn't that she didn't like Brooke, she actually rather liked her company, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to meet a whole bunch of new people.

**OTH**

Brooke arrived at the locker and immediately entered a group of kids. Brooke gave a blonde haired boy a kiss and then gave a blonde haired girl a hug.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone." Brooke stepped over to show a very nervous Haley.

"OMG! It's Haley James!" Peyton squealed.

"Please, just call her Haley." Brooke smiled as she said it. She looked at Haley who just nodded.

"Okay, Haley." Peyton looked down. "I'm um...I'm...my name is...um?"

"Peyton Sawyer." Jake finished.

"Yeah, my name's Peyton." Peyton shook Haley's hand, blushing slightly. She put her hand on Jake's shoulder "And this is my boyfriend Jake."

"Nice to meet you."Haley said, shaking his hand.

"Then of course, you know me." Brooke started "But meet my boyfriend, Broody."

Haley let out a chuckle. "Your name is Broody?"

Lucas blushed. "No, I'm Lucas Scott. My wonderful girlfriend calls me Broody though."

"Okay, I think I get it."

The group laughed and they all headed down the hall.

"So what brings you to Tree Hill?" Lucas asked, clear confusion on his face.

"Good question Broody." Brooke said, slapping his butt playfully.

Haley laughed and then looked serious, "Well, I don't know if you people read it in the fucking tabloids, but I got into a little bit of trouble last week and so my parent's decided to ship me here."

"Oh, yeah, I read that." Peyton added "Did you really get that many lawsuits?"

"No, I didn't get any. Well, not that I can remember. It was a pretty wild night."

"Well, we have some pretty wild nights here too." Brooke smiled confidently.

"Really?" Haley was curious. How could such a small town be any fun.

"No." Jake answered. "Only a few occasional wild parties."

"Lot's of keg and drunken fights." Lucas said.

"Don't forget the drunken sex." Brooke added. Haley looked at all of them. It seemed just like New York.

"But it probably won't compare to what you've seen in New York." Peyton said. They all sat down in the classroom, Haley wasn't even sure if she was supposed to be there. The bell rang and the class slowly settled down. The teacher stood and read from a sheet of paper.

"We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Haley James."

The crowd began to gasp and whisper about the infamous Haley James.

"Please, stand up miss James."

Haley nodded and rose to her feet. She smiled to the crowd. That's when one girl spoke up.

"What, people, stop gawking. She's a celeb. No big." a red head yelled.

"Yeah, turn your eyes away." a blonde girl added. The red head looked over a boy, Haley followed his gaze. He had raven colored hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Haley had ever seen before. It was almost as if they could hypnotize you right then and there.

"Thank you miss Gatina." The teacher said, "and miss Mirsky." Haley sat down and turned to Brooke.

"Who were those girls?"

"The blonde is Bevin Mirsky. She is the dumbest person you are ever going to meet." Peyton said.

"The red head is Rachel Gatina. She's smart, but a total bitch. Steer clear of Rachel Gatina." Brooke warned.

"What about the boy?"

"Oh, that's Nathan. He's my brother." Lucas said.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." Haley said harshly.

"It never came up. I only met you about seven minutes ago."

"Good point, sorry."

"Anyway, leave him alone." Jake said.

"Why?"

"Because, he's dating Rachel and god knows she'll kill you if you as much look at him the wrong way." Peyton explained.

"Dirty little whore." Brooke added under her breathe as the bell to end homeroom rang. Haley grabbed her books and as she was about to leave three people stepped in front of her. Haley's group of friends stopped to watch the interaction.

"I don't think we've met." Rachel said, "I'm..." she was cut off.

"Rachel Gatina. I know." Haley said with a bored tone.

"Oh and this is..." she pointed to Bevin as she was cut off again.

"Bevin Mirsky." she nodded at Nathan. "And that's Nathan Scott."

Rachel looked at her. Haley was looking into Nathan's eyes, swimming in the deep blue color of them. If only she knew how lost he was in her eyes as well.

"Well, Haley, what brings you to.." she was cut off one final time.

"Is this whole introduction thing over because I really should be going." Haley walked past a dumbfounded Rachel, a confused Bevin, and a lovestruck Nathan.

Yes, Haley has sure made a first impression, and it's only been an hour.

**A/N: Do you like it? Please leave me your reviews, I would love them so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you are liking this. I really don't know if you are so I'm just going to keep posting. Tell me, if you want me to continue or to stop.

Jordan

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, all I own is the plot line.**

**Chapter Two: The Scott Infatuation**

Finally, it was lunch time and everyone was sitting outside. Haley soon joined her new friends and everyone smiled as she sat down.

"So, how are you enjoying your first day so far?" Jake asked, biting into his burger.

"It's not bad. I have you in my chem class, Lucas in my English class, Peyton in my geometry class, and then I have Brooke in study hall. I met this kid, Mouth, in the hallway and I got a job at the tutoring center."

"And you told off Rachel Gatina." Brooke reminded her for about the fifth time.

"I know, thank you Brooke."

"I didn't know you tutored." Peyton said.

"Yeah, I really like it. I love teaching things to people."

"Do you think you could teach me how to strut down the catwalk?" Lucas asked, jokingly.

"I don't think the best teacher in the world could teach you how to do it properly." Brooke joked.

The table started to laugh and Haley put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I think you could do it."

"Really?"

"Not a chance." Haley said as she bit into her salad. The group started to laugh even more.

A shadow covered Haley's backside and when she looked up her eyes connected with the gorgeous blue eyes see saw earlier.

"Hey Haley."

"Nathan."

"Listen, can I talk to you please?"

Haley was a little uneasy about it and obviously could tell.

"Please, I just want to talk a second."

"Okay." She got up and turned to the rest of her table. "Excuse me a moment."

**OTH**

The finally reached a solitary corner and both sat down. There was a silence for a while but finally Haley spoke up.

"You said you needed to talk."

"Oh yeah, so I was talking to my coach today and my grades are really starting to go downhill."

"It's only been a couple weeks." Haley countered. It was true, she had just entered her junior year about two weeks late.

"I know, but really, they are hitting rock bottom pretty quickly."

"What do you need me for?"

"Well, I was going by the tutor center and I saw you signing up and I was wondering if maybe you could tutor me."

"I don't know." Haley said uncomfortably.

"Please, I promise, just until my grades come up. Then we can stop."

Haley thought about it for a moment. "Okay."

"Really?" Haley got up and Nathan followed her lead. "You would?"

"Yeah, meet me at the docks today after school, bring the books that you'll need."

"Okay." Nathan said. Haley was just about to turn away but Haley grabbed her arm. A sudden went off between the two. "And thanks, it means a lot."

"No problem, Nathan, really, it's my pleasure." Haley said blushing, loving the feeling of him touching her. He let go and headed off towards the school building as Haley headed back to the table.

"What was that all about tutor girl?" Brooke asked when Haley finally arrived.

"Tutor girl?"

"Brooke gives everybody nicknames." Jake explained.

"It means she likes you." Peyton added.

"Oh well, it was nothing, Tigger."

"Tigger?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, because your so bouncy and energetic."

"She's got you there Cheery." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Brooke put her arm around Haley's shoulder. "Maybe you'll fit in here afterall."

The end of lunch bell rang and as the group collected their trays, Peyton made a general announcement.

"Do you guys want to come over after school."

"Yeah." everybody but Haley answered.

"Haley, why didn't you agree?"Brooke asked

"I have to tutor after school. But I can swing by after."

"Okay, where are you tutoring, I can just pick you up." Lucas offered.

"The docks."

"You know where the docks are?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing them when Issac was driving me around town yesterday."

"Whose Issac?" Peyton asked.

"My driver."

"You have a driver? Sweet, I am so riding with you more often." Brooke said, "It totally beats Broody's hunk of junk."

"Hey, standing right here ya know."

"I know, that's a hint to get a better car." the group laughed as they headed their separate ways. Haley and Brooke were headed to study hall.

"So who are you tutoring?"

Haley walked by Nathan and smiled. To her surprise he smiled back, until his bitch of a girlfriend pulled away. She was thinking about him until Brooke's hand flying in front of her face obscured her vision.

"Earth to tutorgirl."

"Huh?"

"I asked, who are you tutoring?"

A smiled spread across Haley's face. "Nathan Scott."


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter, yeah, here we go.

Jordan

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, all I own the is the plot line. **

**Chapter Three: New York Style Twister**

Haley sat alone at the docks, talking on the phone with Miles, waiting for Nathan to arrive.

"What are you talking about Miles, I thought mom cancelled all of my shows."

"All except this one." Miles stated. "She wants you to be back in time for that show."

"How long do I have?"

"Three Weeks."

Haley sighed and was about to say something before Miles cut her off. "Don't get to attached."

Haley looked up to see Nathan heading towards her. 'Too late.' she thought to herself. She told Miles goodbye and then hung up her phone. She was feeling bitter.

"Your late." she barked.

Nathan looked down at his watch "By two minutes."

"Yeah, but two minutes can be the line between pass and fail."

"Huh?"

"Exactly."

"Sorry, what crawled up your ass and died."

Haley let out a frustrated sigh and realized that she was being a bitch. She moved her bangs out of her face and then smiled up at him.

"Your right, sorry, I guess I'm just a little bit on edge."

"Really, do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually yeah." Haley put her hair up into a ponytail as she spoke, "My agent just called and told me I have a show in back in New York in three weeks."

"Wait, I don't get it. Shouldn't you be happy. I mean, you go to New York, model some sexy clothes, party a little and then come back here."

"That's just the thing. If I go to New York, I won't be coming back home."

**OTH**

The group was laying on Peyton's bed, eating ice cream and watching an old fashioned horror film.

"I wonder who Haley's tutoring." Jake thought aloud.

"Nathan." Brooke answered without even taking her eyes off the screen. She dipped her spoon in the giant tub of vanilla icecream.

"Wait, why would Nathan need tutoring?" Lucas asked

"Because he's a dumb jock." Peyton answered, her clear dislike for the other Scott brother very clear in her voice.

"Well, that dumb jock is my brother. I've seen him do his school work. His grades aren't that bad. B's and C's mostly."

"I don't get it, why would he ask Haley for help." Brooke said, finally tearing her eyes from the screen.

"I'll give you one guess." Jake said.

**OTH**

"What do you mean you won't be coming back? You live here now don't you?" Nathan asked, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He knew that he had just met Haley early that morning but he felt that without her his life would never be the same.

"Only temporarily." Haley corrected, also feeling her stomach turning into knots. "My parent's only brought me here because I got into a little bit of trouble."

"Oh yeah, I read about that."

Haley blushed, "A lot of people did, but not everyone knows the true story."

"Well, what's the true story?" Nathan asked. Haley flipped open a book and looked at him.

"You probably won't believe me."

He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Try me."

Haley took a deep breathe. "I really wasn't drunk. I had probably only had one margarita. My ass of a party buddy decided to get loaded and I had to help. I could just leave them there you know."

"So why were you all slumped over, you know, in the picture?"

"You try being a small, skinny, model trying to help a large boy like Justin on your arm and see how well you can stand up."

"Good point." Nathan was now a little bit confused. "So, didn't your parent's believe you?"

"Nope. They'd rather believe the tabloids then their own daughter." Haley dug into her purse and pulled out a box of cracker jacks. "So, that's exactly why I'm here."

Nathan grabbed the box of cracker jacks and upon opening them he dug inside for the prize.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." He smiled, causing Haley to smile as well. There was a silence as Nathan rummaged through the box, finally coming along the prize.

"Please be a cheat sheet." he mumbled under his breath. He pulled out a plastic little bracelet and then smiled. "Here, it's for you."

"Nathan." she smiled "I'm not really a fan of pink."

"A sexy super model who hates pink?"

"One, pink is just," she shuddered "And two, you think I'm sexy?" Haley smirked.

"No, I actually, think you're beautiful." both of them were instantly taken aback by his statement. They both blushed and Haley loved having that effect on guys.

"Well, thank you." Haley held out her wrist and Nathan slid the bracelet on her. They both smiled and then Haley opened her books. "So, where should we get started?'

**OTH**

The group had just finished watching a movie and Lucas looked at the clock.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To pick up Haley at the docks."

"Oh, are you coming back?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back once I can tear Nathan away from Haley."

"It might be the other way around." Peyton supplied, laying down, drawing.

"What do you mean?"

"Duh, even I noticed that Haley is totally crushing on Nathan... and I can not believe I just said that." Jake said, watching Peyton draw.

"I know Jakey, you've been spending too much time with me and P. Sawyer." Brooke said.

"Okay, well, I'll be back."

"Bye." the three called. As soon as Lucas walked out of the bedroom door Brooke turned to Peyton and Jake.

"Who wants to play twister?"

"Why twister?"

"Because it's the best game in the world."

"No it's not." Jake argued.

"Shut up Jagelski." Brooke said, punching him in the arm "We're playing twister."

"Okay, by why the sudden twister kick?" Peyton asked

"Ever since Haley told me about strip twister."

Jake stopped, "We are not playing strip twister."

"Oh I know that Jake, I just wanted to practice regular twister so I can rock the strip twister contest at the party on Saturday."

"What party on Saturday?" Peyton asked, reaching in her closet for the twister board.

"The welcome party for Haley. We're holding it here."

"Why here?" Jake asked

"Yeah, you didn't even ask me."

"Well, I'm not the asking type." Brooke said.

"Obviously." Jake mumbled under his breathe.

"Watch it Jagelski." Brooke threw the spinner at him. "Spin."

"Right hand on green."

**OTH**

A car pulled up to the docks and stopped the car. Approaching the two studiers, the driver almost dropped the keys in astonishment. Haley and Nathan were in the middle of a gentle, but quite passionate kiss. The driver walked over to the table, the kissers oblivious to the presence and only looked up when a set of keys were slammed onto the table.

"Bevin?" Haley asked in utter confusion. A red head stepped up next to the blonde, rage in her eyes but a cool, calm, and collected smile on her face.

"And Rachel." Nathan added.


	4. Chapter 4

More chapters to come, I'm not quite sure how many more, but as long as those replies keep coming, this story will never die. Lol! Enjoy.

Jordan

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, all I own is the plot line. **

**Chapter Four: Pretty Please with Mac and Cheese on Top**

"Okay, slow down tutor girl, what exactly happened?" Brooke asked. They were now sitting in Peyton's bedroom and talking to a hysterical Haley. Peyton was sitting next to Brooke, equally concerned.

"Haley, here's your ice." Jake said, handing Haley a ziplock bag full of ice. Haley smiled weakly and placed it on her eye.

**Flashback**

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Rachel asked Nathan in a rather to sweet of voice.

"Nothing." Nathan lied. He looked at Haley, who was putting her stuff back in her bag, eyes down on the ground.

"Well it didn't look like nothing." Bevin implied, getting a dirty look from all three teenagers.

"It was just a kiss, Rachel." Haley said, finally speaking up.

"In case you didn't notice, this ain't New York City, you can't just go around kissing other people's boyfriends." Rachel got up into Rachel's face. "I don't care how rich and famous you are."

"One, miss grammar impaired, it's isn't, not ain't." Haley smiled, "And two, it's a free country, I can kiss anyone I want, when I want."

Haley looked over Rachel's shoulder, seeing Lucas's car pull up. Haley smirked in Rachel's direction and then bent over, placing a soft kiss on Nathan's lips. Her hand touched his cheek and she winked.

"Toodles." She waved, heading off towards Lucas. By now, Rachel's blood was boiling. She grabbed Haley's ponytail and threw her to the ground. With Bevin's assistance, they had Haley pinned down, arms and legs flying everyone, while Rachel beat on Haley's face.

Lucas ran from his car while Nathan got up and pulled Bevin off of Haley. By now, Haley's arms were free and she managed to some how flip Rachel over. She pinned Rachel's arms with her knees and began to punch her repeatedly in her fake nose. Rachel bit her wrist while Haley got off of her, yelping in pain. Rachel took this to her advantage and lunged at Haley, pinning her down. Hair was pulled, boobs were smashed until finally the fight was broken up. Lucas was holding Rachel back while Nathan was holding Haley back. Bevin was trying to stop Rachel's bleeding nose.

The girls broke free and charged towards each other. They were face to face, the boys didn't dare try to stop them.

"Bitch." Rachel yelled

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Dyke!" Haley yelled in rage. Rachel opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She took her hand and gave Haley a bitch slap that was so hard, an imprint of her hand was still left on her face. She huffed off, Bevin behind her.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but go, be with your girlfriend."

"I don't want to."

"But, I want you to." Haley pulled away and grabbed her bag off of the ground. She headed off towards Lucas's car and sat in the front seat, waiting for Lucas to join her.

**End Flashback**

"So, how did you get here?" Jake asked

"Lucas dropped me off and then he went home to check on Nathan."

The girls nodded and then Brooke jumped into questions she thought were more important.

"So, how was it kissing Nathan?"

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, shocked at how insensitive her cousin could be.

"What, I'm just asking." Brooke said, she directed her attention to Haley, "So, how was it tutor girl?"

Haley smiled, "It was nice. I'm not going to complain."

"I still can't believe that you beat up Rachel." Jake said.

"I think I broke her nose." Haley said, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it Hales, it was fake anyway." Peyton said trying to comfort her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she got that plus fake boobs."

"No wonder they were as hard as rocks." Haley said. The group irrupted with laughter.

**OTH**

Nathan bursted into the house, Lucas hot on his trail. They both hadn't spoken a word since the scene at the dock.

"Come on Nate, talk to me."

"What about? How my girlfriend beat the crap out of the girl I liked, or that super model Haley James, kissed me, twice?"

"Dude, she kissed you?"

"Twice." Nathan insisted. Lucas sat down on Nathan's bed as Nathan dug in the mini fridge for a couple beers.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that."

"You never asked." Nathan opened his can and took a swig, "Besides, that's not the point. What am I going to do?"

"What is your gut telling you to do?" Lucas asked.

"It's telling me that I should kiss Haley again."

"Well, then there you go, there's your answer."

"Yeah, but she's leaving soon."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because she told me."

"No, I mean, why is she leaving."

"She has a show back in New York."

Lucas chuckled. "Oh, well, what's the big deal. She be gone for a week, two weeks tops."

"No, she'll be gone for good."

"I don't get it."

"Don't worry neither did I." Nathan drank the rest of the can and opened up another one. "She said this was just temporary and then after the show, she's back in New York."

"Did, I'm sorry about that. How long is she in Tree Hill?"

"Three weeks."

Lucas took a drink of his beer. "Then make it the best three weeks you can."

"Your right bro." Nathan said heading for the door.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to go call Haley." He walked out towards the hallway. Lucas sipped more of his drink and chuckled. His brother was such a dumbass.

Nathan came back into the room and looked at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Do you know Haley's number?"

**OTH**

The phone rang at Peyton's several hours later and all but Haley were asleep.

"Hello?" Haley asked

"Haley? What are you doing answering Peyton's phone?"

"I don't know Nate, what are you doing calling Peyton's phone."

"I was going to ask her for your number."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you again."

"Won't your bitch of a girlfriend be upset?"

"No, not if I break up with her."

"Well, why don't you break up with her before you talk to me, you know, so I still have an eye to see out of."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Well, on a good note, the deed is already done."

"What deed?"

"Breaking up with Rachel, I already did it."

"Wow Mr. Scott, you're quite quick when you put your mind to something."

"Why thank you miss James." Nathan cleared his throat. "So I was hoping maybe you wanted to go out with me tonight."

"Tonight? It's already eleven o'clock."

"So, we can go to the night club." Nathan paused. "So me how you party New York style."

"Nathan, I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine, come and pick me up in like five minutes."

"I'm already at the door." He honked the horn for effect."

She shushed him while she laughed and then said, "Fine, I'll be down soon."

Haley hung up the phone and jumped towards Peyton's closet. She wouldn't mind if she borrowed her clothes. Nothing really appealed to Haley so she ran across the hall to Brooke's room. There she found the perfect outfit.

After changing she went back into Peyton's room to grab her purse and her cell phone, running into Brooke on the way.

"Brooke, what are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." she replied groggily.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later."

"Hey, is that my outfit?"

"I'll bring it back." she gave Brooke a hug "Sweet dreams, Tigger."

Haley ran down the stairs, almost tripping in the process and finally arrived at Nathan's car.

She climbed in and then looked at Nathan.

"Sorry it took me so long, it's hard to find an outfit in Brooke's closet."

Nathan started to drive off, "You're joking right?"

"Duh, I had too many to pick from."

"Did anybody see you?"

"No." Haley said then she remembered, "Well I ran into Brooke but I think she was too tired to care or to even remember in the morning."

"Okay."

"So, where are we going?"

"To the night club, TRIC, my Aunt Deb runs it, with my mom."

"Oh, sweet, so are you ready to party Mr. Nathan Scott?"

"As ready as ready can be miss Haley James."

**OTH**

Nathan parked the car and turned off the ignition. He got out, went around the car, and opened the door for Haley. As they walked towards the building, they heard music, laughter, and glasses clinking. Yep, it was definitely a night club. They walked through the crowd and as the neared the bar Haley asked,

"How are we supposed to get a drink? We're only 17."

"Well, how did you get a drink at the clubs in New York?"

"My fame."

"Well then, use it here."

"How are you supposed to get a drink?"

Nathan pulled out his fake id. "I got this."

"Wow, who made this?"

"Brooke."

"Figures."

They sat down at the bar and the bar tender asked, "What would you like to...oh my god you're Haley James."

"And you are," Haley bent over and looked at the name tag. "Karen."

"Mom, what are you doing working the bar?" Nathan asked, guiltily put his fake id back in his pocket.

"Mom? Nathan, this is your mom?"

"Nathan, you know Haley James and you didn't tell me?" Karen asked.

"I just met her today."

"Oh, well, then I guess you're off the hook. Can I get you something to drink."

"I'll take a white wine."

"Are you sure? I don't want your parent's to get upset."

"Trust me, they won't."

"Okay, Nate do you want something?"

"Oh yeah, just a root beer."

"Coming right up."

As soon as Karen left Haley turned to Nathan.

"Why didn't you order a drink?"

"From my mother? Nu - uh, even I'm not that stupid."

Haley laughed and Karen handed her the wine.

"Now if you want anything else, just come on back here and get it."

"Thank's Mrs. Scott."

"No, please, call me Karen."

"Okay, thanks Karen." Haley drank her drink in a matter of seconds and then pulled Nathan onto the dance floor.

"Hales, I'm not much of a dancer."

"That's okay, I won't laugh."

Nathan smiled and they began to dance, enjoying each others company.

**SEVERAL DRINKS LATER**

"So, are you going to tell me something about you?" Nathan slurred, obviously having too much to drink.

"My names, Haley and I'm age 17." Haley laughed, also having too much to drink.

"No, Hales, I'm serious."

Haley nodded and then began, "I don't like my job."

"Why not?"

"Too much pressure. I always have to work out, go to a salon, keep my nails a certain length, last year my mother tried to cut off my food supply."

"Really?" Nathan was shocked.

"Yeah, I almost died without my favorite food."

"What and be might that?" Nathan asked. Haley laughed at his jumbled sentence, but under stood completely.

"Maccaroni and Cheese."

Nathan busted out laughing and Haley punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'll let you know, Mac and Cheese is food of the gods."

"Yeah, if the gods are five year olds."

"So what about you? Tell me something."

"Well, my dad's an ass."

"Really, I never met your dad."

"Yeah, neither did I."

"What do you mean?"

"He left my mom after me and Luke were born." he took a drink of his beer. "I never met him."

"That's too bad. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, I'm happy I never met him. He's not worth all the trouble."

"Good point."

There was a silence. Finally, Nathan spoke up.

"I really want to kiss you again, Haley."

"I don't know." she teased.

"Pretty please with Mac and Cheese on top." Nathan smirked.

"Well, okay." Haley leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her closer until she got up off of her chair and walked over to him, sitting on his lap, never breaking the kiss. The kiss started gentle and loving and turned into a fight for tongue entry.

"I really like you." Nathan said as Haley trailed kisses down his neck.

"I like you to." Haley answered, crushing her lips against his again. He picked her up and carried her in his arms, their lips still touching and carried her behind the bar. The club was closed by now, Nathan's mother had gone home unaware that the couple was still there, and the sun was getting ready to rise. He laid her down on her back on top of the bar and broke their kiss just so he could position himself on top of her. He made kisses up her stomach, as he slowly began to unzip her jeans.


	5. Chapter 5

Just to let you know, I'm really liking this story as I'm going along so, I hope you guys are enjoying this just as much as I am. So, here ya go, another chapter.

Jordan

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, all I own is this plot line. **

**Chapter Five: Where Were **_**You**_** Last Night?**

Haley awoke to the sound of a vacuum cleaner. Her eyes fluttered open and as she saw the light her head began to pound. 'What did I do last night, get hit by a bus?" She asked herself. She looked around her, she was on the ground, in a club. As she tried to get up, her body ached. She didn't even know why she was so sore. She eventually got up to her feet and looked around, she was in the same club she was in last night, which means, she never left. 'Oh, god.' she thought. It was all coming back to her now. She looked down. 'Whew, at least I still have my underwear on.' She looked around and saw the person vacuuming.

"Good morning."

"Morning Hales." Nathan replied. He was fully clothed and couldn't help but look at Haley with a smirk on his face. He couldn't believe that he had slept with the one and only Haley James.

"What happened last night?" Haley asked.

"I'm not sure. I remember us talking about mac and cheese, climbing onto the bar, and then we fell _off_ of the bar."

Haley let out a sigh. "No wonder I'm so sore."

Nathan turned off the vacuum and went over to Haley. He pulled her into a hug and then kissed the top of her head.

"Ow." she yelped.

"What?" Nathan asked, scared that he had hurt her.

"Oh nothing, it's just my back is bruised from falling off of a five foot counter, my butt is throbbing in pain, and I feel like I have an elephant standing on my head." Haley answered in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Well, aren't you used to this?"

"No, believe it or not, I've only gotten drunk once. Not including this time."

"Not."

They laughed. "Well, why don't I take you back to Peyton's I'm sure everyone's worried about you."

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"What day is it?"

"Saturday."

"Okay good."

"I was thinking it was Friday."

"How hard _did_ you hit your head, Hales?"

She punched him. "Shut up."

They both laughed and then Haley looked around aimlessly.

"What are you looking for?"

"My clothes, I can't find them."

"Did you check behind the bar?"

"Nope." Haley walked over there. She could find nothing but her bra. "Oh, I found this." Haley said, holding up a black lace bra.

"Well put it on so we can go."

"What about my clothes?"

"I'm only taking you to Peyton's."

He put his arm around her shoulder and they headed for the door.

"Can we stop at Wendy's first?" Haley asked anxiously.

"Of course we can."

**OTH**

Nathan pulled his car up to the window. He looked over at Haley, smiled, the blanket covering her half naked body.

"What do you want?"

"Two large fries, four of the 99 cent chicken, and a large diet coke, 'cause I'm watching my calories."

Nathan laughed and gave the person the order.

"Aren't you eating anything?"

"Nah, I'll just eat some of yours."

"Like hell you will."

"I hate to break it to you Hales, but I'm paying for the food." Nathan joked.

"I can always pay you back."

"I know, I was kidding."

"I know, so was I." Haley laughed and she was handed her food. Immediately she tore into the bag, eating the worlds best hangover food.

"Do you want some?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a fry." Nathan answered, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Okay." Haley smiled deviously and shoved a fry in his mouth. She laughed at the sight of him trying to eat without his hands and as soon as it was down his throat.

"Thanks."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure."

**OTH**

"I'm scared." Haley announced as soon as they pulled up to Peyton's house.

"Oh come on Hales, it's only Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Jake."

"Still, Brooke will ask questions, Jake will cover his eyes and be a baby at the sight of me half naked, Peyton will laugh at Jake, and Lucas will probably come and beat your ass." She managed all in one breathe.

"Don't worry, I can handle Lucas and I'm sure you can handle Brooke."

"Okay." Haley tried to think of another excuse. "What if the neighbors see me?"

"Run as fast as you can."

"What if I drop my food."

"Hold on tight."

"What if..." she was cut off by Nathan putting a finger on her lips.

"Give me a kiss, go inside, get changed, and then I will call you later."

"Okay, fine, but if I scare the neighbors for life, I'm blaming it all on you."

"I'll accept all the charges."

Haley gave him a small kiss, grabbed her Wendy's, and then opened the door. She looked right, then left like she was crossing the street and made a dash for the door. As soon as she got to the doorstep she turned and gave Nathan a small wave, signaling he could leave and then she went inside. No one was down in the living room, she dropped her Wendy's on the table and headed up the stairs. She went slowly, but surely, nervous the whole way.

Haley entered the bedroom, everyone was gone. She went to look at Brooke's room, the boys were playing a video game.

"Hey guys."

"Where were you last night?" Lucas asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. Jake looked at Haley for her answer and when he saw her he let out a scream. He covered his eyes, and Lucas turned to look at Haley. "And where in the hell are your clothes."

"Well, one, I went to the club last night." Haley took a breathe "And two, I accidentally lost my clothes at the club."

"Who did you go to the club with?" Jake asked, his eyes still covered.

"Nathan."

"As in, my brother Nathan?" Lucas asked, now turning to look at Haley directly after he paused his game.

"Yeah, what's the big deal."

"Did you have sex with him?" Jake asked

"That's my business." Haley said, annoyed. "Where's Brooke."

"Bathroom." the boys replied "With Peyton." Jake added.

"K, thanks." Haley headed towards the bathroom. When she was gone, Lucas asked.

"Do you think she slept with him."

"I don't know." His hands still on his eyes. Lucas pulled Jake's hands off his face and then looked at him sternly.

"How are we going to find out?"

They thought. "Eavesdrop."

**OTH**

Haley walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and sat down on the closed toilet seat. Brooke was doing her makeup in the mirror and Peyton was in the shower.

"Where were you last night?" Brooke asked.

"I went out."

"Yes, we know that." Peyton screamed so she could be heard over the water.

"Who'd you go with?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan."

"Scott?" Both girls asked. Peyton stuck her head out. "As in my cousin's boyfriends brother."

"Yeah, do you know any other Nathan Scotts?"

"No." they replied.

"I didn't think so."

"So, why are you only in a bra and underwear?" Peyton asked, now resuming her shower.

"I lost my clothes."

"How?" both girls asked, simultaneously.

"I lost them at the club after Nathan and I had sex."

"What?" Brooke and Lucas, who had now barged into the bathroom screamed in unison.

"Dude, you just blew our cover." Jake said, covering his eyes again.

"Jake go away!" Peyton screamed.

"Baby, are you in the shower?" Jake asked

"Yeah." Peyton laughed "Care to join me?"

"Sure!" Jake jumped up and climbed into the shower with Peyton, fully clothed, the others laughing at his antics to get himself away from Haley's exposed body.

"So, was it good sex?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, that's not the point."

"Shut up Broody, it's girl talk time." Brooke pulled Haley into her bedroom but before she closed the door she looked at Lucas. "And don't even _think _about eavesdropping again." Brooke closed the door and locked it.

"So like I asked before I was so rudely interrupted. Was it good?"

"I don't know, it was drunken sex. It did really mean anything." Haley said, trying to contain her smile.

"Oh come on tutor girl, I know that it was more then just drunken sex." She sat next to Haley. "Come on you can tell me, I'm not going to say to anyone. Neither is Lucas."

"What do you mean Lucas?" Haley asked.

"I know you're leaning against the door Lucas Eugene Scott and if you don't back away now, there will be no more sex."

"Sorry." Lucas called. They heard his footsteps down the hall.

"Eugene?"

"Not the point." Brooke said, "But yes, it is hilarious. I think bad middle names run in the family."

"Why, what's Nathan's?"

"Royal."

"Ewe, yes, definitely not the best middle name in the world."

"Okay, tutor girl, were getting off topic. Was it good?"

"It was wonderful."

"See, now were making progress." Brooke got up and started to rummage through her closet. "So, are you two like officially dating now?"

"I don't know, we didn't really talk about that."

"Well, here's what you're going to do. Get in a teeshirt and shorts, brush your teeth, come downstairs and we are going to do major damage control before the party tonight."

"What party?" Haley asked as she got up and took the teeshirt on Brooke's bed.

"The party that I am holding to welcome you to Tree Hill."

"Well thanks. But why are we doing damage control."

"Tutor girl, keep up, we need to find out if you and Nathan are dating so you guys can go to the party to-geth-er." Brooke said, breaking up the word "together" as if making a point.

"I see, but how is that damage control."

"Oh, shut up, it's the first word that popped into my head."

"It's two words." Haley corrected as she slipped into a pair of black soffee shorts.

"Tutor girl, why are you giving me a grammar lesson now?"

"It's never the wrong time for a grammar lesson."

"Do you enjoy being this smart?"

"They don't call me tutor girl for nothing." A newly fully clothed Haley said. Brooke and Haley walked out of the bedroom and then down the stairs. Lucas and Jake were digging through the Wendy's bag while Peyton was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey, that was mine."

"Finder's keepers." Lucas started

Jake finished, "Loser's weepers."

"Real mature."

"Thank you." they both replied together, food shoved in their mouths. The girls went into the kitchen.

"Peyton, I didn't know you could cook." Haley said.

"Surprisingly, neither did I." Brooke said.

"Shut up, I can make a few things."

"Like what?" Brooke asked.

"Like eggs, french toast, bacon."

"Please, you burnt cereal." Brooke countered, getting a laugh from Haley.

"How in the world do you burn cereal?"

"Long story." Brooke answered.

"Okay, so I'm just making pancakes. I can handle it."

"Should I get the fire extinguisher now or after you burn the pancakes to a crisp?" Brooke joked. Haley laughed and so did Peyton.

"Haha, Brooke." Peyton licked the spatula. "But you get to take the first bite."

"Don't even joke about you're cooking."

Peyton's phone rang and Peyton answered.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, is Haley there?" the other end asked.

"Nate, why are you calling me to talk to Haley."

"Because I don't have her number." Nathan answered, annoyed. "So, is she there."

"Yeah hold on, don't get your tiddy widdys in a bunch."

Haley laughed and took the phone from her.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey Hales, I just wanted to see how you're feeling."

"Good. I'd be better if Jake and Luke weren't pigging out on my Wendy's."

"Good ole Jake and Lucas, always eating."

Haley laughed, the question was still fresh in her mind. 'Are we a couple?' she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"So, the whole drive home something crossed my mind and I really need to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Are we a couple, or friends, or maybe even friend's with benefits?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"What do _you _want to be?"

"I asked you first."

"Well, my answer would have to be a couple. If that's okay with you."

Nathan exhaled a sigh of relief. "That's definitely okay with me."

"Great, so, Brooke's having this party tonight."

"It's here!" Brooke yelled.

"At Peyton's apparently, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me."

"Wait, I thought the guy in the relationship was supposed to ask the girl out on a date."

"What is this, a 1950's movie?"

"Well..."

"Do you have to be macho and ask me? Will it ease your ego?"

"Yes."

"Then ask away."

Nathan laughed, "Will you be my date to Peyton's party?"

"Um..."

"Haley!"

"I'm kidding, of course I'll go with you."

"Great."

"Do you want to pick me up at my house, or here."

"No, you're coming to my house tutor girl!" Brooke screamed.

"Okay, apparently I am picking you up at Brooke's." Nathan chuckled. "Is 8:00 okay with you."

"Don't you mean Brooke?"

"What about me?" Brooke inquired.

"Is 8:00 okay?" Haley asked.

"Make it 8:30 and it'll be perfect."

Haley smiled and directed her attention back to the phone, "Is 8:30 okay with you Nate?"

"Perfect."

"Perfect, see ya then."

"Bye."

Haley hung up the phone and jumped up and down. She was so excited she almost forgot her hangover until she felt her brain jumble inside her head. The headache soon returned.

"Peyton, do you have any advil?" She called as she reentered the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Here ya go, another fantastic update. I just wanted to thank everyone for the outstanding reviews. They really mean a lot, thank you. Keep 'em coming.

Jordan

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, all I own is this plot line.**

**Chapter Six: Party Like You're in New York City**

"Okay, tutor girl, you're finally done." Brooke said as she let Haley finally look at herself in the mirror. Haley smiled, she usually hated it when people dressed her, but Brooke did it well. She talked to her like a real person not like a celebrity or a dumb model that shoots up heroin.

"You know Brooke, you definitely have a knack for fashion."

"Actually I believe it's passion for fashion." Peyton corrected.

"What are we, the American Girl dolls?" Brooke asked.

"Bratz." Haley and Peyton said in unison.

"Whatever. I've always loved fashion."

"This is true." Peyton said, doing her makeup. "She even used to decorate her diapers."

"Okay ewe, a little bit to far into the past P. Sawyer." Haley said.

"Rawr, bite me."

"Nope, that's Jake's job." Brooke countered. Haley was still looking at herself in the mirror, wondering what Nathan was doing.

**OTH**

Nathan got into his car and as he was about to pull it out into the road, Rachel's head popped up over the seat. Nathan screamed and slammed the breaks.

"Where ya going?"

"Out." he bluntly replied.

"Can I come with?"

"Oh me too." Bevin popped up too.

"What is this?" Nathan was upset, at this rate he was going to be late to pick up Haley.

"Me and Bevin want to come too." Rachel said with a fake pout on her face.

"Are you stalking me or something."

"No, just tell me where you're going and we'll leave."

"Fine. I'm going to a party at Peyton's."

"And we weren't invited?" Bevin asked.

"Why would you. You both are bitchy sluts that care about nothing but yourselves."

"Whatever Nate, can we come."

"No, I already have a date."

"Who?" Rachel and Bevin asked with scowls on their faces.

"Haley."

"Haley James, the girl I caught you kissing yesterday."

"Yeah."

Bevin opened the car door and got out. Rachel gave Nathan a small peck on the lips and then whispered, "See ya at the party." She climbed out and walked off into the darkness, Bevin following behind her. Nathan pulled out of his driveway, a knot forming in his stomach.

**OTH**

Nathan knocked on the door of Brooke's house and Brooke answered.

"Hey Nate."

"Brooke."

"Tutor girl will be down in a second." Brooke turned towards Peyton, "Come on P. Sawyer."

"Where are you going?"

"To pick up Luke and Jake."

"Where are they?"

"Jake's."

"Okay, well you two have fun."

"Oh, we will." Brooke smirked.

"Horndog." Peyton yelled as they climbed into Brooke's car. They drove off and Nathan went inside to sit on Brooke's couch. A couple minutes later, Haley came down stairs.

"Hey Nate." She said when she saw him sitting on the couch.

"Hey Hales, ready to go."

"Yeah, I am." She said. She was wearing sunglasses. They were about to leave.

"Hales, why are you wearing sunglasses at 8:30 at night?"

"Oh, I don't know, silly me. Be right back."

Haley ran into the kitchen and put her sunglasses on the counter. Nathan followed her and noticed her eyes were red.

"Have you been crying?"

"Just a little." Haley said. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Why?"

"Because, the happier I get here then more it dawns on me that it's all going to end soon."

"Are you talking about your show?"

"Yeah." She looked up into his eyes. "What am I going to do, Nate? I mean, I love it here and I'm just going to have to leave."

"Well, you should just enjoy it while it lasts, that's probably the best thing that you can do."

"I think you're right." Haley said. She wiped a tear from her cheek and put on a smile. "Now are you ready to party New York style?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then let's get it on!" Haley dragged Nathan out the door and outside to the car.

"Can I drive?" Haley asked randomly.

"I don't know, do you know how to drive a car?"

"Come on, I am Haley James after all."

"I guess, just this once." He handed her the keys. She did a little happy dance and climbed into the drivers seat. After getting a adjusted she put on her seatbelt, turned on the ignition, and then blasted the radio. She backed out fast, without even looking and headed out onto the open road. Nathan held onto his seat, squeezing it for dear life.

**OTH**

"Jesus, Hales, who taught you how to drive Cooper Lee?" Nathan asked.

"Who?"

"Cooper Lee, a famous...oh what does it matter. Do you even know how to drive?"

Haley was going well over the speed limit, singing along to the radio, weaving in and out of traffic.

"Sorta." Haley blushed.

"What the hell do you mean sorta?" Nathan joked.

"I've only driven a car once and I accidentally crashed it."

"What? Are you serious?" Nathan screamed.

"Well yeah, why do you think I have a driver?"

"Laziness."

"No, stupid. I never got behind the wheel of a car and I just wanted to try."

"So, you decide to try with _me _in the car?"

"Yeah, who else would I drive with."

"I don't know, anybody else _but _me."

"Oh, live on the wild side a little Nathan Scott."

"No, Haley James, I don't want to cross _over_ to the other side."

"Haha." Haley pulled the car to a reasonable speed limit and then asked Nathan, "So, what song do you want to hear next?"

"Huh?"

"On the radio silly."

"Oh, I don't know, surprise me."

Haley flipped through the stations until she found the perfect one, a smile on her face as she watched the road.

**OTH**

"Yes, I'm still alive." Nathan joked as he got out of the car. Haley had just pulled into Peyton's driveway and she was also climbing out of the car.

"Shut up, Nate, I think I did pretty well towards the end."

"Yeah, after you almost hit that old lady crossing the street."

"I had the right of way."

"No, she did."

Haley smiled, "Okay, she did, but I thought maybe she'd stop."

"Obviously she didn't."

"She doesn't have the best eyesight."

"No, but she sure talks like a sailor."

They laughed and walked into Peyton's house. The party hadn't started yet. Brooke popped up off the couch.

"There you are, what took you so long?"

"You think we're late?" Nathan asked. "She drove over the speed limit, left tire marks on the road, and almost ran into a lady s crossing the street."

"Almost being the key word, Nate." Haley said, "I could have driven faster."

Brooke turned to Haley, "Hey, tutor girl, can you go talk to P. Sawyer real quick."

"She's making out with Jake."

"Well then go break it up."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Whatever, tigger."

Once Haley left, Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand and drug him out to the back yard.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up!"

They were outside and Brooke stopped.

"Why are we outside."

."So I can hide you in a cake." Brooke said, pointing to Nathan.

"Why am I hiding in a cake."

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise for Haley."

"Okay, I guess." Nathan said, a little uncomfortable."

"Is this a real giant cake?"

"No, it's cardboard. Her cakes in the house."

Nathan was about to climb in, when he turned around,

"Why does Haley even need a cake."

"Because it's a welcome party."

"How am I supposed to get out."

"When we roll it in, I'll push a button , and the top flies off."

"Okay, but..."

"Just get in."

Brooke lifted the top and Nathan climbed in.

"How much longer?"

"About an hour." Brooke winked. "Have fun."

The top was closed and Nathan waited.

**OTH**

Nathan was waiting silently in the cake when he heard the top creak open, a body slid in next to him. They were silent as the figures body began to rub against him, kissing his neck. After a couple minutes, the cake began to move, as the lips made contact with his. The hands began to unbutton his shirt and trail kisses along his chest. He tried hard not to moan in pleasure.

The cake stopped and as the top flew open, the crowd gasped. Inside the cake was a topless Haley and a shirtless Nathan.

"Tutorgirl?!" Brooke yelled.

"Nathan?" Lucas and Jake asked.

"Hi everybody." Haley said, a blush on her face as she covered her exposed chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Here ya go, another update, just like I promised.

Jordan

**Chapter Seven: Agent Miles**

A fully clothed Haley was sitting on the Peyton's bed, listening to the music, watching Brooke rant.

"Haley? What in the world possessed you to climb into that cake."

Haley opened her mouth to answer but was cut off before a sound could come out.

"How did you even _know _about the cake?"

"A lucky guess." Haley answered with a smirk. Brooke rolled her eyes and then whined.

"Tutor girl."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Haley laughed, "I was looking for Nathan and when I went to check outside I saw a cake. I went closer to it and when I was going to touch it and get frosting, I learned it was cardboard so then I felt around, found hinges, opened it, and climbed in. Not until I heard him breathing did I find out I wasn't alone."

"What were you going to do if it wasn't Nathan?"

"I knew it was Nathan."

"How."

"His breathing."

"You know Nathan's breathing?"

"Yeah, it's sorta raspy, but in a sexy kind of way."

"Okay, gross, that was something that I didn't need to know."

"Well, you asked."

"Whatev, tutor girl, go back down to your boytoy."

"Thank you."

Haley ran down the stairs and walked around until she found Nathan.

"Hey you." she said, walking over towards him.

"Oh, you got your top back on." Nathan noticed, getting a punch from Haley.

"You know, we could always just skip the sex tonight."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just not in the mood."

"What can I do to get you _in _the mood?"

"I have a couple ideas." Haley whispered in his ear. She bit her bottom lip and he smirked. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss. He deepened it, his tongue asking for entry. Before it could gain entry, a nasty redhead entered the room.

"Ewe, slut alert."

"What, are you alerting everybody that _you _are here?" Haley asked.

Rachel smiled sweetly at Nathan, ignoring Haley's comment. "Hey baby."

"I need a drink." Haley said, walking away. Nathan looked at Haley and then at Rachel.

"Why are you such a bitch, Rachel?"

"I thought you liked that in a girl."

"Just put some ice on it."

Nathan got up and walked over to where Haley was. Rachel straightened her dress, silently deciding that it was not over.

**OTH**

"You okay?" Nathan asked when he reached Haley. Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton were also there.

Haley finished her glass, "I am now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to let Rachel get to me."

Nathan gave Haley a small kiss, "That's my girl."

Haley smiled and then grabbed his hand, "Let's go dance."

After Haley and Nathan left, Peyton and Jake took their lead, leaving Lucas and Brooke alone. Brooke had a smile on her face.

"What's up?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, just happy."

"Yeah, what about?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, just the fact that all our friends are together.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Nathan has Haley, Peyton has Jake." she nudged him, "I have you."

"Oh my, you _are_ a lucky girl."

She playfully slapped him in the arm. "Broody, leave the egotistical maniac label for your brother."

"Okay Brooke. Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

They went on to the dance floor, next to their friends, while a slow song was playing.

"You having fun?" Jake asked Peyton.

She looked at him, "Yeah, I am."

"What's your favorite part?"

"Being here with you." She kissed him lightly then looked at him seductively.

"What?"

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," she dragged his hand, "Let's go."

**OTH**

Nathan and Haley walked back into the kitchen, drinks in their hands, laughing up a storm. Haley sat down on the counter while Nathan sat on a stool. Just as they leaned in for a kiss, Brooke and Lucas joined them.

"Have you seen P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"No." Haley answered.

"Why don't you go find her." Nathan added.

"If you want to be alone, just say so."

"We want to be alone." the said simultaneously.

"Now, was that so hard?"

"Let's go Brooke." Lucas said, trying to drag her away. She plopped down next to Nathan and grabbed his drink.

"No thank's Broody, we can go find P. Sawyer, later."

"B."

"Fine, I'm coming." She got up and then looked at Haley. "But don't go find a room just yet, we're playing I never when I get back.

"Whatever you say Brooke." Nathan said. She nodded, satisfied, and then headed off with Lucas. Haley took his face in her hands and smiled.

"Now, where were we?"

**OTH**

"The game is I never." Brooke announced to the group. "We take turns saying something we've never done and if someone around this table has, they _have _to take a drink. Nobody likes cheaters." Brooke looked at Rachel.

"Or liars." Haley added.

"Well, no one likes skanks either, but you two are still here." Rachel retorted.

"Let's not argue, and just get started." Nathan said, holding Haley on his lap. She was messing with her phone.

"Okay, Luke, you start." Haley said.

"Alright, um...I've never been naked in the backend of a semi."

"That's the one of the wierdest questions I've ever heard." Bevin stated as both Haley and Rachel took a drink.

"Tutor girl?" Brooke was amazed.

"They had a flat tire, we called for back up, it was late, they couldn't fix it until morning, and he was cute."

"Cuter then me?" Nathan asked.

She gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Not even close."

"Okay, Haley, you're turn."

"Sure." she looked at Rachel. "I've never had sex with an inanimate object."

Rachel and Brooke took a drink.

"Tigger?" Haley asked, now astonished.

"What? Broody was gone and I was horny. It was either that or Brooking myself."

"What's Brooking yourself?" Haley asked.

"You don't want to know." Nathan implied.

"Okay, I guess it's Rachel's turn." Lucas said, trying to avoid the story of his girlfriend brooking herself.

An idea clicked in Rachel's head as she saw Haley check her phone again.

"Okay, but I need a refill first." Rachel walked over to fill her drink up and on the way back to her seat she "accidentally." spilled her drink all over Haley. Haley screamed.

"Oops." Rachel giggled.

Haley popped up, "Bitch you did that on purpose."

"So what if I did, what are you going to do about it?" Rachel asked. "_Attempt _to kick my ass again."

"Oh, I'll attempt _and_ succeed." Haley said. She was about to lunge at Rachel before Lucas and Nathan held her back.

"Calm down baby." Nathan whispered.

"She's not worth it." Lucas added.

"Let's go clean you up." Brooke said, the four left the room, as did the others after Tim said,

"What, does this mean the game's over?"

"Duh." Rachel said.

He shrugged and left. That's when Bevin asked, "Hey, want to head to the dance floor, I'm seeing some cute guys in the corner."

"Go, I'll be right there." Rachel was going to get another drink, Bevin left. That's when Rachel heard a phone ringing. It was Haley's. She looked on the caller ID, it read **Agent Miles. **

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

"Who is this?" Miles asked.

"Rachel, whose this?"

"Miles, Haley James's assistant. Why are you answering her phone?"

Rachel smiled deviously. "She's a little indisposed right now and asked me to answer it for her."

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"She's been drinking, and partying, and really getting into some trouble." Rachel wanted to ice the cake. "Some of us think she might even be pregnant."

Miles spit out his coffee. "What?!"

"Yeah, I thought she told you."

"No she didn't. Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yeah, one of her best. I'm really worried about her and I want to help." She was lying through her teeth. "Do you have any ideas."

"Yeah, I'm bringing her back home."

"Isn't she home already?"

"No, I mean, home to New York."

"Excellent."

Rachel hung up the phone and stuck it back into Haley's purse. Finally, something was going her way.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here is the sad news. I normally don't like short stories, but I am just telling you right now that there is most likely only going to be, about **five more chapters**. But, on the bright side, there **will be**a sequel **IF** I can get enough feedback. So, thanks in advanced.

**Chapter Eight: Shut Up and I'll Give you the Money**

The next morning, Haley woke up next to Nathan in a bed she strangely recognized. She flipped over and smiled at the sight of a sleeping Nathan.

"Hey you wake up." She whispered in his ear.

His eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face.

"Well, goodmorning to you too, Hales."

He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she pulled away.

"What?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet. I have morning breathe."

"Oh, like I care."

"Are you sure, I don't want to repulse you."

"You could never do that." he leaned in to kiss her and this time she was willing to accept.

"Okay, it's time to get up mister." Haley leaned over to look at the clock that was now beeping.

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

"Why, it's only Saturday."

"Actually, it's Sunday."

"So, what's the difference?"

"We're going shopping with everybody today."

"I never agreed to go shopping."

"Neither did I, until last night."

"How did you agree to that."

"_Way_ too much to drink, my boyfriend." She got up and looked around.

"Now what you looking for." Nathan thought. "Did you lose your clothes again?"

"No, it's just, where are we?"

"My room, don't you remember?"

"No."

"Well good." he kissed her, "Because neither do I."

He pulled her back on top of him and began to kiss her chest lightly. She smiled as she put her arms beside her head. She broke apart and hopped up.

"It's time to get up." She dug through a drawer until she finally found a teeshirt.

"I told you, I don't want to."

"Nathan Royal Scott, if you are not up by the time I get out of this shower we are not having sex for a week."

Nathan hopped up of the bed and tripped over a shoe, causing him to fall onto his face.

"Technically, I'm up."

"Okay, I guess I'll let it slide."

Nathan sat up. "How did you know my middle name anyway?"

"I have my sources."

"Brooke?"

"Totally."

Haley went into the bathroom and Nathan was going to get ready. He heard a phone vibrate on his nightstand, it was Haley's. She had a text message from Miles. He knew Miles was her agent, but she didn't know why he was texting her so early on a Sunday morning. He grabbed it and was

just about to open it, when Haley's head popped out.

"Is that my phone?"

"Yeah, it was vibrating, I was just checking to see who it's from."

"Oh, who is it from?" She came out in nothing but a towel.

"Haven't you taken your shower yet?"

"No, I was going to before I heard my phone." Haley said, wondering why he changed the subject. "So, whose it from."

"Oh, it's from Miles."

"Here, give it to me." Haley grabbed it and opened it. She read it and dropped it onto the ground.

"What?" He got up and put his arm around her shoulder. "Baby, tell me what's wrong." Tears were beginning to pour down from her eyes yet she said nothing. Nathan grabbed it off the ground and about passed out at what he saw. It read:

_**Why didn't you tell me u were pregnant?**_

**OTH**

Haley was storming down the stairs, Nathan chasing after her, calling her name. He wasn't angry, just a little frightened and disappointed. Haley was shaking.

"Haley!"

She finally stopped and turned around. Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"You don't have to lie anymore."

Haley pushed him away, "I'm telling you the truth, I'm NOT pregnant!" She screamed.

"Then why would..." he was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

"It's Miles." She flipped it open. "Miles!"

"Hello mommy to be." he said bitterly.

"I'm not pregnant. God, are you on crack or something. What is possessing you to think that?"

"I heard it from a source."

"What source."

"One of your best friends."

"What? Miles, stop beating around the bush."

"A girl named Rachel answered your phone and..."

"Rachel!?"

"Rachel?" Nathan repeated. Haley shook her head in anger.

"Just don't tell mom or dad, okay, Miles, I'm not pregnant." Haley stated.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She answered.

"Whatever Haley, just remember you only have about 2 and a half weeks left."

"I know, bye Miles." she hung up the phone.

"What about Rachel?" Nathan asked. "What did she do?"

"Everything."

**OTH**

A couple hours later, the group was walking through the mall, the girls up front, the boys behind, carrying bags.

"Who knew bags on clothes could be so heavy." Jake complained.

"Shoes, don't forget the god damn shoes." Lucas said.

"Oh, come on guys, show off your muscles. Don't be so weak." Nathan said.

"That's easy for you to say, Haley only has one bag."

"A tiny bag at that." Jake added to Lucas's statement. Nathan chuckled as he held Haley's tiny little bag from bath and body works.

"Well, what can I say, my girl is a light shopper."

"No, I just like to shop online." Haley said as she joined the boys in the back. They were entering a store and they ran into someone that looked like she could be from hell.

"Hey guys." Bevin said energeticly. "Funny running into you here."

"Stalker." Peyton said under her breathe.

"What was that?" Bevin asked, scowling.

"Nothing."

"Sure." Bevin rolled her eyes. Rachel soon joined them.

"Well if it isn't the she-devil herself." Brooke said.

"Nice to see you two Davis."

"What do you want Rach - hoe?" **(NOTE: I borrowed Rach - hoe from naleyintherain, an author here on and also, if anyone else has used that in their story, I give you full credit as well.)**

"Original name, James." Rachel said.

"Whatever, let's just go." Brooke drug Haley away, Nathan and Lucas followed. Peyton gave Jake a small kiss.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Peyton headed away. That left only Jake and Rachel alone.

"So, how are you Jake?"

"Fine, and how are you?" Jake looked around before giving her a quick kiss.

"Oh, Jakey, stop. No one's going to notice."

"Peyton might."

"And since when do you care about Peyton."

"I told you I care, I just don't like her." Jake said.

"Oh aren't you nice." Rachel smiled. "Look, can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Get me Haley's phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine, but what do I get out of it."

"Do I have to spell it?"

"No." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then looked around. "Wait outside of the store, I'll be right out." Jake jogged away, looking for his friends.

Finally he found them, Lucas and Nathan were deep in conversation, Haley's purse was alone. He dug inside until he finally found it.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I need to borrow your cell."

"Oh, okay, just make sure that your off in a little bit, I'm waiting for a phone call."

"Okay." He headed off but Haley stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"The reception in here is.. bad" He headed off out of the store and handed Rachel the phone.

"Why do you need it?"

"I told you, just don't ask any questions and keep quiet about everything you are about to here."

Rachel began to look through Haley's phone until she found what she needed. It was dialing.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Miles, it's Rachel."

"Oh, Rachel, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it seems you were wrong, it was probably just a false alarm."

"Oh, see you don't get it."

"What?"

"I lied, I don't want Haley here anymore."

"Why?" Jake and Miles both asked. Rachel signaled for Jake to be quiet and then directed her attention back to the phone.

"Don't ask questions just get her out of here and I'll make it worth your while."

"What do you mean?"

"How much money would it take for her to disappear?"

"I don't know..."

"I'll pay anything, money is not a problem."

"Five hundred thousand."

"Deal, make her gone with in the next three days and you'll get your money. Just text me your address."

"I need your phone number."

Rachel gave him her number, they agreed that it was Haley first, then money, and finally, Rachel handed Jake Haley's phone.

"I'll see ya later Jake."

"Yeah, bye Rachel."

Jake headed back into the store, feeling totally guilty.

"


	9. Chapter 9

Just to assure you, I'm not going to leave Jake the way he is. I know that **brucasbrathanbaleybrachel** was worried about it and I just wanted to ease everyone elses mind as well. So I hope that you enjoy the next chapter, remember about four more left until the sequel (which will be longer). Also, this chapter is Jake centric so, enjoy your ride inside the mind, of Jake.

Jordan

**Chapter Nine: Coming Clean**

The group was leaving the mall, Jake had been quiet the entire time. He was still feeling guilty about what he had witnessed with Rachel. I mean, he liked Haley and she was a great friend. How could he be responsible for sending her away when she did nothing. He was feeling horrible.

Not only that, but he watched Peyton, and he felt so bad. It was wrong, lying to Rachel about how he felt. Well, technically, he didn't lie, he said that he didn't like her. And he was right, he was falling in love with her, and secretly hoping that she felt the same way.

He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach as he walked through the mall with the rest of his friends, contemplating all of these feelings. He needed to speak up and tell everybody about what was going on. He didn't care if Rachel was going to do something to him, all he cared about was being true to his friends.

They reached the car and as they hopped into Peyton's vehicle, Jake looked over at Peyton. She was smiling at him and the feeling in his stomach returned. He sat down next to her and as she began to pull out, he went through it in his mind, how he was going to confess to the group all of his wrong doings.

**OTH**

The group arrived at Peyton's house and walked into his room. They plopped down on her bed and the girls began to chat. Nathan and Lucas were talking about basketball as Jake twiddled with his thumbs.

"Hey, Jake, you okay?" Haley asked with her sparkly smile. That made it harder for him.

"Actually..." he sighed "No."

"What's wrong?" Haley asked with concern.

"I have to tell you something." He got up "Actually, I have to tell everybody something."

"Well, spill." Brooke said.

"I just don't know how you are all gonna take it."

"Try us." Jake said.

"Promise you won't be mad."

"We will be if you don't just tell us." Nathan said.

"I made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?" Lucas asked.

"Haley, I never had to borrow your phone. Rachel did?"

"Rachel?" Haley and Nathan both asked at the same time.

"Why would Rachel need to borrow your phone tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

"Well, last night at the party, she told Miles I was pregnant."

"What?" Nathan and Peyton yelled.

"She wouldn't." Jake said.

"She did." Nathan stated.

"So then, why did she need my phone again?" Haley asked.

"Because she called your agent."

"Miles?"

"Yeah."

"What did she talk to Miles about?"

"She said something about wanting to get rid of you."

"Miles wouldn't go along with it."

Everyone was sitting, listening, Nathan was holding Haley's hand for support.

"He is, because she's paying him."

"How much?"

"Five hundred thousand."

Everyone gasped.

"That evil little conniving bitch." Brooke yelled.

"Why did you help her?" Haley asked.

"We hate her." Peyton clarified.

"Because I've been sleeping with her."

"What?!" The group yelled. Peyton stood up off the bed.

"Why?" Tears were falling from her eyes. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I was stupid."

"Hell yeah, you were." Brooke screamed. Peyton ran out of the room and Brooke stepped up. She slapped him as hard as she possibly could and followed after her cousin. Haley just shook her head.

"I'm very disappointed in you Jake. You're better then this." Haley walked out, followed by Nathan and Lucas who said nothing. Jake was left alone with his thoughts and his tears silently falling.

**OTH**

Jake laid down on his bed, facing the ceiling, thinking about all that he said. After he had confessed, he left the house and walkedhome, thinking about his actions. He hated himself for what he had done and he knew that he couldn't erase it. He had just hoped that he would be forgiven.

As he laid there, he remembered his cousin Nicky. She was sort of like the Rachel of Savanna, Georgia. He had visited her and her daughter, Jenny a couple summers ago and remembered the type of manipulative psycho she was. He hated himself for even dealing with someone like that. His cell phone rang and he popped up, hoping it was Peyton. He sighed in frustration when the caller ID read Rachel.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well hello to you too grouchy."

"Listen to me, I told everybody what you're up to."

"What? Why?"

"Because your being a bitch, and you need to be stopped."

"Well thanks for thinking of me." she replied sarcastically.

"Just, leave me alone and cancel your deal with Miles."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm asking you not only as a concerned citizen but a friend."

"We were never friends, Jake. Only friends with benefits."

"Still, the word friend is in there. Please, I'm begging you."

"And I don't care." Rachel sighed "Thanks for nothing." She hung up and Jake threw the phone against the wall, but he didn't look to see if it broke or not. He flopped back down on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

**OTH**

Late that night, Jake was asleep in his bed when he felt something roll over next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Peyton laying next to him.

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you here." he said.

"I didn't either."

He sat up. "Then why are you here?"

"Because I need to clarify some things."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"It really wasn't cheating."

She scoffed and Jake cleared his throat. "Okay, it was. But it all started after that party when you weren't home. We got too drunk and she was so seductive and then it sort of escalated. Trust me, it was only two times."

"There's that t word."

"What?"

"Trust, Jake. I don't know if I can trust you again."

"You can Peyton, I love you."

"I love you too, but what you did to me and to Haley is really tearing me up inside."

"I know, me to."

"So, I think we need a break."

"What do you mean?" he felt tears welling up inside of him. She kissed him softly on the cheek, having to control herself not to move her lips to his.

"I want to be friends, and I want you to prove to me that you can be trusted. You also need to talk to Haley tomorrow."

"Well, since were being honest there's something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Haley has to leave in three days."

"Huh?"

"Rachel said that Miles had three days to get rid of Haley."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner."

"I was going to, you ran out of the room too fast."

She blushed. "Sorry, about that, I guess I was just surprised."

"I don't blame you."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow. Peyton climbed up off the bed and headed off towards Jake's door.

"Peyton." he said softly. She turned around to face him.

"_Please_ stay with me tonight." he begged. Peyton smiled weakly.

"I can't." Peyton walked out the door and closed the door behind her, leaving him alone again with his tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, three more chapters. Now, I know that this story is short, but, I'm writing this sort of just off the top of my head and the way the story folded, brought me to this short story and the close end. So I hope you enjoy these last three chapters and you'll find out about more of the sequel as we go along.

Jordan

**Chapter Ten: Keep Up Hope**

Jake drove early morning up to Nathan's house. He wasn't sure where Haley was, but he figured he should probably make peace with the rest of his friends.

He knocked on the door and after a couple minutes, Nathan answered.

"Jake?"

"Hey man, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, come on in."

Jake nodded and walked in. "This won't take long."

"Take as long as you need." Nathan said as he dug into the fridge. He wasn't bitter with Jake, he was just a little surprised at his bad judgement.

"Well, first I wanted to say I was sorry."

"I know man."

"No, you don't know. I feel so horrible about what's going on. I mean you and Haley are so happy together and now, because of me, she has to leave."

"Yeah, but at least she still has about two weeks left here."

"I know but I'm still feeling terrible." Jake lied. He knew that Haley didn't have very long, but he didn't want to tear Nathan down anymore.

"It's alright, I really didn't think Haley and I were going to last."

"Dude, you're lying right through your teeth."

"I know."

"How hard you falling?"

"Real hard."

**OTH**

The next stop for Jake, was Brooke's. He walked over to her doorstep where she saw her swinging on the porch swing, drinking coffee, looking out in the distance.

"Is this spot taken?"

"Yes."

"Come on Brooke."

"Jake, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I know, so can you please just listen."

"Fine."

"Brooke, I know what I did was horrible, disrespectful, and probably every other word in the dictionary."

"Duh."

"But I really am sorry, I cut it off with Rachel, and if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure Peyton hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she just can't trust you."

Jake sat down.

"What about you?"

"I'm thinking, I can forgive you for now, it's just, try to make things better and don't screw up again."

"Really?"

Brooke pulled him into a hug. "Yeah, just don't do anything stupid alright?"

"Deal."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and got up.

"Hey Brooke,"

She turned around.

"Do you know where Peyton and Haley are?"

"At P. Sawyers." she turned to walk to the house. Jake got up and headed out. Before Brooke closed the door, Jake looked back.

"Hey Brooke."

She turned around, again.

"Thanks."

"No problem Jakey."

**OTH**

Jake ran up to Peyton's door step and knocked on the door. He waited and then he knocked again. Haley opened the door. She closed it right up again. Jake opened the door and came in.

"Haley."

"Go away Jake."

"Haley." he grabbed her arm. "Please, just listen."

"Why should I, you'll probably just lie to me again."

"No, I won't. Please, just give me a chance."

"Fine."

"Okay, I didn't know what Rachel needed your phone for. I know her, I thought she was gonna leave you a snotty message or whatever. Then she dialed your agent..."

"Miles."

"And before I knew it, she was striking up a deal."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I don't know, I guess I was being stupid. A guy. I guess I was being a stupid guy."

Haley smiled, oblivious to the fact that Peyton was at the top of the stairs, listening to the whole conversation.

"I think that you can be forgiven, but you are on probation mister."

Jake pulled Haley into a hug, "Thanks, Hales. It really means a lot to me."

Peyton came running down the stairs.

"Hey Jake."

"Peyton."

"I wanted to..."

"Don't worry, I remember, just friends." He smiled at the girls. "I'll see you guys later."

Jake was walking away before Peyton called him back. He turned around, silently thanking God that she was still speaking to him. She ran over to him and embraced him into a hug. She pulled away.

"What was that for?" Jake asked.

"For being responsible for your actions."

"What would I get if I asked for a second chance?"

"This." She gave him a small peck on the lips. "But no sex."

"I guess I can live with that." He gave her a small kiss. "For now."

He winked and she laughed her farm animal laugh, forgetting Haley was still in the room until her phone went off. They looked over.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Haley Elizabeth James!"

"Mom?"

"Of course it's your mother, who did you think it was, the doctor?"

"Mom, I can explain."

"Don't bother. I send you there to resolve your ways and what do you do? Ya go and get yourself knocked up. The poor boy probably already left you alone."

"Mom, stop..."

"Haley, your father and I are coming to pick you up. We'll be there tomorrow."

"But..."

"No buts young lady, get packed, we get there, grab your stuff, and we're on a flight back to New York late tomorrow night."

Haley sighed, she knew there was no arguing with her mother.

"Fine." She hung up as tears began to flow down her face.

Peyton and Jake both pulled her into a hug. "Hales, what's wrong?"

"My parent's. There coming to pick me up tomorrow."

"Haley, that's horrible."

"No, it's fine." Haley pulled away and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"There's some things I need to do."

**OTH**

Haley walked around town, not really knowing where she was going when she came upon a court next to a river. A boy was playing basketball.

"Hey you." she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey Hales," Lucas responded. He noticed her expression, dropped the basketball, and ran over to her. He pulled her into a hug and she cried against his chest. "Haley, what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?"

"My parents. They think I'm pregnant so their bringing me back to New York."

"That's not fair, we know your not."

"They'd rather believe Rachel and Miles then me." Haley looked up "By the way, Miles is _so _fired."

Lucas laughed, causing Haley to laugh to. "That's right Haley."

"So, do you want to do something tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I figure that all of us could go out to eat later, kind of like a last hooray."

"Okay, yeah, we can. I'll go get Brooke and Nathan."

"No!" Haley said in an outburst. "I want to tell Nathan myself."

"Sure." Lucas kissed the top of her head "I'll see you at Karen's café in around two hours."

Haley nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey Hales."

"Yeah?"

"Does Brooke know?"

"No."

"Can I tell her."

"Yeah, that's fine." Haley walked away, dreading the next conversation.

**OTH**

Haley had called Peyton and Jake on the way to Nathan's and they agreed. As Haley approached Nathan's doorstep, her stomach began to do flipflops. She walked in and saw Nathan dancing around in his living room.

"Wow, so this is why we only had sex in the club."

Nathan jumped and went, "Huh?"

Haley approached him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "We didn't dance that night at TRIC, all we did was drink and have sex."

"Are you complaining?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." he kissed the top of her head. "So, what's up?"

"We're all going to eat at Karen's."

"What?"

Haley pulled Nathan towards his bedroom. "Get dressed, I'll wait on the couch."

"Who died and made you King?"

"Elvis." Haley replied sarcastically "Now go."

Haley walked away and sat on the couch and waited for a little while until Nathan finally came back out.

"You ready Hales."

"Yeah," she replied softly.

"What' wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you have "the look'"

"What look?"

"The look that you get when you want to tell me something but you're not sure how I'm going to take it."

"Well." Haley stopped "You shouldn't know that look yet."

"Stop changing the subject, tell me before I have to tickle it out of you."

"Okay." She took a deep breathe as tears made themselves visible. "Well, I'm kind of leaving tomorrow."

"What? I thought yo u said you had two weeks."

"That was until Rachel blew her mouth and filled my parent's head with lies. They're coming tomorrow to take me home."

Tears were also forming in Nathan's eyes. "This can't be happening."

"It is." Haley replied sharply. She grabbed his hand. "We just need to make the best of this last night together."

Nathan pulled his hand away. "No! This isn't fair. I love you and now you're being taken away from me."

Haley was shocked at what he had just said, "Nathan.."

"No, just." Nathan paused to take a breathe. "Leave me alone, Hales."

"Nathan." She reached for his cheek but he pulled away.

"No, Haley, it would hurt to much." Nathan walked away and went into his bedroom. Haley followed after him, yelling his name. Finally he reached his bedroom and shut the door.

"You can't shut me out!" Haley yelled. Nathan went over and turned on his music. He turned up loud so he couldn't hear anything on the other side of his door.

"I love you, too." Haley mumbled to herself. She leaned up against the door and slid down to the floor. After crying for a good five minutes, she got up and walked out of the house. She headed to Karen's and prepared herself for more tears and the long goodbyes. She wanted to keep up hope. Hope that everything was going to be fine, that when she got back to New York, nothing was going to change. She would go back to her highlife and have everything she ever wanted. The only problem was, everything she ever wanted was here, in Tree Hill.

**Some info on the next story about Haley, Nathan, and the rest of the gang:**

**Tree Hill: Big Adventures in the Big Apple**

(Three more chapters left until the story above. Yeah!)


	11. Chapter 11

Two more chapters then we can start a new story. The new story will be the sequel and pick up where I left off. I know, why not just continue here, it's just, the story takes place in a whole new setting and I didn't want to confuse people, so I figured a new story would make sense. But anyway, next chapter:

Jordan

**Chapter Eleven: Too Hard to Say Goodbye**

Haley walked into the café and was immediately swept into Brooke's arms.

"OMG, tutor girl why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're leaving, silly."

"I just found out today."

"I know." Brooke pulled her into another hug, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too Tigger."

Haley broke apart and walked up to the table. Lucas was looking around confused.

"Where's Nathan?" he asked.

"He's not coming."

"Why?" the group asked in unison.

"I told him I was leaving tomorrow and he locked himself in his room blasting his rap music." Haley was trying really hard not to cry, but the tears came anyway.

Lucas pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, he'll come to his senses."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so." he kissed the top of her head. "And if he doesn't, then he's a bigger jackass then I thought he was.."

That made Haley giggle and then Peyton jumped in.

"Move over Luke." she pushed him out of the way. Peyton pulled Haley into a hug and then whispered in her ear.

"It'll be okay Hales. We'll still keep in touch." She began to cry and Haley couldn't help but weep with her. Soon, everyone was crying, embracing, and just enjoying being with each other. They pulled apart and Lucas suggested they order.

"Nah, why don't we go to TRIC?" Haley asked.

"Tutor girl, perfect thinking." Brooke dragged Haley by the wrist. "Let's go."

**OTH**

Nathan was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, tears overcoming his body while his music blasted in his ears. He couldn't believe that Haley was going to be gone. He couldn't believe that he had shut her out like he did. Yeah, he could be an ass sometimes, but, he still wasn't sure why he had let his anger and sadness overcome him. He was going to miss her, yeah, but it didn't mean it couldn't work. He dried his tears and got up. Nathan opened up his cell phone and dialed Haley's phone number.

"Hello?" Haley slurred into the phone.

"Hales, are you drunk?"

"Just a little bit Nate." Haley was jumping up and down, dancing to the beat, as she held her cell phone close to her ear. "What's crackin?"

Nathan let out a chuckle. "Look, Hales, I'm sorry for earlier. I'm really gonna miss you and I want to spend time with you."

"Well, you should have thought of that earlier. Now I'm too wasted to care."

"Haley, you don't mean that."

"Yeah I do." Haley chugged a little bit of her drink and threw the glass at some random guy. "You really hurt me Nathan."

"I know, but I didn't mean to." he begged. "I love you."

"And I love you too, but why did you shut me out?"

"I thought that the less time I spent with you before you left, the pain would be gone. But I was wrong. I feel more lonely now then I will be when you're gone. I want to make this work."

"Well, I still think you should have called me sooner. I'm leaving in less then twelve hours and now there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes there is, please. Just let me come pick you up, I want to spend time with you." Nathan begged.

"No, listen to me. I don't want you to come and pick me up."

"Right, you say you love me and then you refuse to be with me!" Nathan yelled into the phone.

"Will you let me finish!" Haley screamed as loud as she could.

"Yes." Nathan said softly, honestly scared to death of her tone of voice.

"You can't come and pick me up because I'm coming to you." Haley headed over to the direction of her friends. "I'll be there soon."

"Hales, don't you dare drive drunk." Nathan said "You can't even drive sober."

"Oh, just be ready for when I come flying in."

"No, please have Lucas or someone drive you."

"I gotta go, see you soon."

Haley hung up and walked over to Lucas.

"Car borrow your can Lucas I?" Haley asked in a jumbled form.

"Huh?" Lucas asked.

"She said borrow I Lucas can car you." Brooke giggled.

"No, she said Lucas car can you I borrow." Peyton laughed out loud.

"Jake, do you have any idea what their saying?" Lucas asked.

"They said that Haley asked if she could borrow your car."

"Oh." Lucas turned to Haley "No."

"Okay, well then I guess I'll walk." Haley wobbled towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Nathan to see." Haley giggled. Lucas gave her a quizzical look. "To see Nathan, sorry."

"Oh, well then I'll drive you."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine, because your just so damn loveable."

"Thanks Hales, you too."

Lucas and Haley went towards his car and she hopped in. As he drove she bounce up and down on the seats until they finally arrived. Nathan was sitting on the porch. Haley climbed out and skipped giddily over to Nathan.

"Nathan!" She engulfed him into a hug.

"Hey, Hales, I can tell your excited to see me."

She pulled his lips to hers. "You bet sexy." She pulled him towards the house. "Let's get it on!"

"I can't argue with that." Nathan turned to Lucas. "I'll bring her over to Peyton's tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine. See ya later bro."

"Bye." Nathan went into the house. He scooped Haley into his arms causing her to giggle like a little school girl and he finally reached his room. She kissed his neck and was aiming for his mouth. Before she got there she stopped abruptly and pushed him off of her.

"Hales." he called. She ran to the bathroom and stuck her head in the toilet. There she puked. "You okay."

"Oh yeah, just fucking peachy." Haley replied sarcastically between throwing up.

Nathan picked up her hair and soothed her by rubbing circles on her back. When she was finally done, he looked at her as her eyes began to droop. She collapsed into his arms, her head hitting his chest, and he smiled down at the sight. Picking her up once more, he laid her in his bed and laid beside her, watching her chest rise and fall. Even though they weren't talking. This night together was one of the best he could ask for. With his arms wrapped around Haley's tiny waist, he fell asleep.

**OTH**

Nathan awoke a several hours later to the sound of something coming through the window. His eyes adjusted to the small light and he looked. Haley was gone. He got up faster and looked out the window, he saw Haley's petite body running across his lawn. Why would she leave so fast. He looked around for shoes to put on when he saw a note next to where Haley had once laid.

**Sorry I left, parent's called, they will be here at around 9 a.m. and we'll be at the airport around 11. Meet us there to say goodbye. Love you. Haley. **

Nathan smiled. At least she left him a note. He looked at the clock, it read 8:36. He threw the note down back on the bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. He was eager to see Haley but not so eager, to say goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I'm going to make this the last chapter until the sequel, which I should posting on today as well. Here is a little bit of info on the sequel before I continue. I really hope that you liked the first story and hope that same loyal readers will move on to the second. I love all of my readers and love hearing how you feel about the story. Keep 'em coming : ).

**Tree Hill: Big Adventures in the Big Apple**

_Haley is now back in NYC and getting back in the swing of her life away from Tree Hill. Her most important fashion show is coming up and she has more jitters then she knew possible. To make matters worse, she get's an anonymous text message leaving devastating news, unaware of what's really going on in the town she loved and was forced to leave behind. _

_Life in Tree Hill is anything but normal. Nathan is miserable, Rachel is even more slutty then ever, and Peyton and Jake's relationship is still on the rocks. When Brooke hatches a plan to get Haley back home, the others are more then happy to go along for the ride. With only two weeks until Homecoming, will Haley be back in time to save herself...and the one she loves?_

_**(So, what do you think of the next story? Love it, hate it? Can't wait to hear your opinions. Also note, that plot line above may change a little since I do write this off the top of my head but I am hoping to stay close to that. Anyway, enough rambling...on with the story.)**_

**Chapter Twelve: Where is He?**

Haley was waiting at Peyton's house, her bags in her hands, waiting by the door. She saw the car pull up and Issac coming out.

"Hello again, miss James."

"Issac."

"Your parent's are anxious to see you."

"I'll bet." Haley replied sarcastically. He let out a small chuckle and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Issac grabbed her bags and Haley waited for her parent's to come out of the limo. When they didn't, Haley turned to face Peyton and Brooke. The three gave each other hugs and then Brooke handed her a bag.

"What is this?"

"Open it later and find out."

"Okay, I'll open it on the plane."

Peyton handed her a bag. "It's my world famous cookies and couple drawings I made, nothing special."

Haley pulled Peyton into another hug. "Don't be silly, I love it."

The horn of the car honked and Haley looked back, annoyed. Lucas stepped up to Haley and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the top of the head.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy."

"I'll miss you too Luke." Haley was starting to cry. "Take care of my girls, will ya?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Next, Jake stepped up. He was looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"I'm not mad." she picked up his chin. "Just promise me, you'll be good okay?"

"I promise." she pulled him into a hug and then looked down at the clock on her cell phone. She couldn't help but wonder, _where is Nathan?_

**OTH**

Nathan was leaving his house, he wanted to be a little late to surprise her. What he didn't expect to find was his car with a slashed tire.

"Who the hell would...?" he asked himself. "Rachel." he decided. He went to his trunk, it was forced open, the spare tire gone.

"Fuck!" he cried. He looked down at his watch, he didn't have very much time. He could run to Peyton's but he wasn't sure how fast he could get there. He could call Lucas but then he remembered that his phone was broken. Nathan ran in a full sprint while digging through his phone book. He found Brooke's number.

_You've reached the one and only Brooke Davis, I can't reach my phone right now because I am out being fabulous. Leave me a message. _

"Shit." He decided to try Peyton.

_This is Peyton's cell phone, congrats on getting the right number. Now, leave me a message and maybe I'll call you back. _

His only hope was Jake, he wasn't sure if he'd have enough time.

**OTH**

Haley's mother stuck her head out the window,

"Haley Elizabeth James, get in here now."

"In a minute mom."

Haley turned to Lucas. "Where is Nathan."

"Don't worry, he'll be here."

Jake's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Nate." he paused. "Yeah, she's still here."

Jake smiled, "Okay, I'll tell her."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Nathan had car trouble, he's running over here right now. He told me to tell you to wait and that he loves you."

"Okay, I don't know how much longer I can wait though."

"Haley!" Her mother cried with a loud, shrill voice.

"Shut up, mother!" Haley called. Lydia James stormed out of the car and walked over to her daughter. Haley received a slap across the cheek and a stern look.

"No, we are leaving, now." Lydia started to drag Haley away off towards the car. "The faster we get out of this town, the better."

"No, wait, I still haven't finished saying goodbye." Haley argued as she tried to pull away. Her father climbed out and grabbed the other arm.

"Come on sweetie, the plane won't wait for you, even if you are a celebrity." He laughed as he ducked Haley's head down as she was pushed into the car. He closed the door, and nodded at Issac.

"Issac, lock the door and let's go."

Lydia and Jimmy climbed in as well and Lydia stuck her head out the window.

"Don't wait up for Haley's phone calls. Go on with your life and forget everything you've experienced these past few days."

"Never!" Peyton called, but it was too late. The car was already gone.

"That women was a real bitch." Brooke commented.

"Agreed." the others commented.

"Poor Nathan." Jake muttered.

"What?" Lucas asked.

Brooke gasped. "He didn't even get to say goodbye."

Just then, Nathan came running. He looked around confused.

"Where's Haley?"

"She's gone." Brooke stated.

"What? Jake, you were supposed to tell her to wait."

"I know, but her.." he was cut off by Peyton.

"Her hag of a mother drug her off in a matter of minutes. It was out of out control." she put a hand on Nathan's now slumped over shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

"I love her so much and now, I'll never see her again."

Brooke pulled him into a hug, "You don't know that. If you two are really meant to be, fate will bring you two together again."

Nathan didn't respond. He cried against her chest and all the friends could do was watch in sorrow and desperation.

(THE END!!)

LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL, COMING OUT LATER TODAY!


End file.
